


Dark Waters

by aimlys



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Merman!Law, Slow Build, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimlys/pseuds/aimlys
Summary: Law makes a deal with the devil to get his revenge on mankind. Trading his legs (and soul) for fins and power. Before some crazy bastard comes along and gives him a new reason to live.





	Dark Waters

 

_There exists in the north a great white city. A shining beacon of prosperity said to be inhabited by a race of beings highly adept at the magical arts. The buildings, trees, even the earth itself are all purest white, and it is said that on a clear day the city can be seen from miles away. The citizens of this city are said to have uncovered the secret to eternal life. A feat made possible through the use of an ancient artifact rumored to be kept hidden deep within the cities’ heart. While it is true its citizens appear to lead longer lives than the average non-magical being such rumors remain just that._

_-On Flevance excerpt from the journal of Montblanc Noland_

 

Smoke still hung on the horizon a towering monument to the sins of man. The flames, which had raged like the infernos of the deepest hell, had finally begun to die down. It has been three days since Law escaped the white city riding out under the cover of corpses as the sweeper teams began to clear the dead. Three days since everything he knew of the world was turned to ash.

The week had started out like any other. Normal, beautiful, peaceful. His little sister, Lammy, had successfully managed to pull him away from his studies to attend the festival. The latest in what seemed to be a never ending cycle of celebration. The city was famous for it. They had just stopped for ice cream, and were headed home when she collapsed. A mysterious illness seemingly from nowhere. Soon after the whole city had succumbed. Given the rate at which the illness had spread and high number of infected it wasn’t long before the surrounding nations had instigated a city-wide quarantine lest it spread to neighboring towns. Not long after that the extermination teams arrived taking out infected and healthy alike. Women, children, the elderly no one was safe from their blasts. The once white city famed for its pristine beauty glowed in crimson and gold like the forge of an angry god.

He would later learn there was no disease. Mankind in their endless greed and pursuit of power had unleashed a fast acting poison into the water supply that only mimicked the effects of illness. Not strong enough to kill right away only leave the victims weak, bedridden, and unable to resist. There had long been rumors of a powerful magical artifact buried deep within the city’s heart that was the source of the longevity and prosperity of its inhabitants. Seeking this power for their own humanity’s leaders unleashed their poison on the unsuspecting residents and used the quarantine, and systemic culling of the infected as a cover for securing the artifact. What they would later learn is that the magic life giving artifact they’d just annihilated an entire race for could only be activated by a member of said race. An irony that was a bit lost on the ten year old  at the time. Which is how Law found himself, after three days travel to the coast, preparing to summon a demon.

It was a clear night and the waves were calm. He had managed to secure a small fishing boat. Once he felt he had reached an acceptable distance from the shoreline he turned his back to the land, and set about his preparations. For a creature hated by heaven that supposedly had the power to grant any wish summoning it was a relatively simple affair. Set out on a moonless night, spill a few drops of blood in the ocean, recite a few archaic chants, and it's done. You’ve either summoned a creature of phenomenal cosmic power…… Or sharks. At that point Law decided he was almost willing to take the sharks.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, and attempt to calm his racing heart he glanced up at the sky. There were so many more stars out here than were visible in the city. Any other time he would have found it beautiful. _Lammy would love this… would have loved this._ Shaking his head and feeling the anger rise once more he reached for the knife he’d stowed in his belt on the way. He estimated that moonrise was still hours away, but Law knew these things almost never went as planned and had no way of knowing when or even if the broker would show up. Taking one last breath to center his nerves he reached out over the edge of the boat and sliced into his palm. As the drops hit the water he began mumbling the incantation, and waited. And waited. And waited until he began to wonder if he’d mispronounced something, and prepared to try again when there was a slight movement at the front of the boat.

Where once was empty space now sat a man. Or rather something man-shaped. A large black amorphous mass had formed in front of him. Sitting as if it had been there the entire time, had always been there, and it was Law who was trespassing. Knowing the importance of keeping one’s nerve when it came to dealing with entities of the great shadowy unknown he squared his shoulders and directed his gaze at where he thought the eyes might be, “Are you the Sea Broker?”

The creature regarded him in silence a moment more, and Law got the faint sense that it was now smiling at him though how he could tell he wasn’t sure. The shape shifted, giving the impression of a man leaning forward, and chuckled softly, his voice like water over gravel, “The Sea Broker is a busy man. What business does a child have in calling him?”

Law narrowed his eyes sitting up straighter, “I’m not here to play games demon. The Sea Broker grants wishes right? Either you’re him or you’re wasting my time.” It sat up with a laugh, “Is that right?” Law stood up clenching his fists the small boat rocking with his movement, “Stop laughing! I’m serious!” It leveled a derisive smirk down at him. The demon’s immense size dwarfing him even while it remained seated, “He does… for a price. What’s the matter kid? Daddy take away all of your toys? The other kids mean to you on the playground and now you want to scare them with the big bad? Go home brat. Nothing in life is free.”

“My father is smoldering in some ditch with the rest of my home,” Law replied. “I don’t care about prices. I’m not afraid to die. I have nothing left to lose. Now are you are the broker or not?” It regarded him quietly for a moment before relaxing once more. “I am. What are you holding a grudge against?” It asked smiling again.

“I don’t believe in anything anymore. I want to kill as many as I can in the next three years and destroy everything,” “Three?” it asked. “I’m dying. Some type of illness… it burned through the city in under a week. My parents were healers, I looked through my medical files one evening when they weren’t around. I only have three years left before it takes me. I want to use that time taking from those who took from me,” Law replied relaxing his grip, but still standing his ground. “You can’t kill someone with spirit alone,” said the broker. Law sighed rolling his eyes in exasperation, “That’s why you’re here isn’t it? You can grant any wish? Take what you want. I don’t care. I have nothing left. I just want to see this world burn the way it burned mine.”

The broker sat back regarding him contemplatively once more before chuckling at last and extending a hand, “Very well- what do they call you?” “Law. My name is Trafalgar Law.” “Very well, Law, I’ll grant your wish. I’ll give you the means to do that which you seek. Take you into my family. I’ll even remove the poison from your blood. In return you will work for me going where I can’t to carry out my will. Not a bad deal wouldn’t you say?”

Law stared at the demon before nodding and reaching for its hand, “I already told you I don’t care about the price. Take what you want I have nothing left.” The broker chuckled darkly, as Law took his hand, smiling at him, “I think you’ll find, little Nephilim, that there is always something left to lose.” “Neph- what?” Law began, at last getting a clear look at the broker’s face the shadows having parted as soon as he grasped his hand to reveal spiky blonde hair and a wicked grin with eyes hidden behind dark glasses, before he erupted into a scream.

He reeled back hands clawing at his chest that was now burning as if someone had hit him with a hot iron. The demon’s mark searing itself onto his flesh. The skin between his fingers became webbed, and his legs were quickly beginning to fuse and darken. He could feel a growing pressure against his spine as something pushed its way out of his back, and breathing was becoming more and more difficult by the second. The last thing he saw as his violent thrashing took him overboard was the grinning face of the sea broker highlighted by the light of the rising moon before it all went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Oooookay so this is my first time writing for this fandom and ship, and it's been about a year since I wrote at all, but my muse seems to have clawed its way out of hell to slap me in the face with this monster. There's even a title I never have titles I'm so bad at them >.< it's gonna be slow though (and probably ooc ;>.<) Luffy probably won't show up for another 2 chapters so please bear with me and I hope you enjoyed! \^.^/
> 
> Music I listened to this chapter was Come Away to the Water - Maroon 5


End file.
